Spin and round the link
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: no summary


**Spin and round the link**

**Author**: Halo! Namaku adalah Red-Hot Habanero-sama desu~!

**Diclaimer**: Naruto masih punya Kishimoto Masashi

**Genre**: Mystery, Adv, Romance, Parody...

**Rated**: K+ (Bordelink T)

**Pairing**: Nakamura Masato (Masato-kun) Uzumaki Kushimi (Kushuu-chan)

**Warning**: WATCH OUT AROUND YOURSELF!Judul dan cerita pun tidak nyambung...

_Tanoshii kara. Mite te, ne?_

"**Speak"**= talk

**Even though**= suara feminin yang membacakan

"WHATT!"/bagaimana bisa= Biasa saja

BONUS AND A BIT SUMMARY!

Nara Shikaku: IQ-nya 211.

Nara Shikamaru: IQ-nya 203.

Nakamura Masato: IQ-nya 218.

Uzumaki Kushimi: IQ-nya 152.

Uchiha Mikoto: IQ-nya 154.

Uchiha Shisui: IQ-nya 167.

Namikaze Minato: IQ-nya 214.

Uzumaki Kushina: IQ-nya 132.

Hatake Kakashi: IQ-nya 177.

Uchiha Obito: IQ-nya 124.

Nohara Rin: IQ-nya 148.

PS: IQ-nya ngarang!

Episode 1: Kata-kata 1,612

Episode 2: Kata-kata 1,410

Original Uchiha Shisui sudah meninggal waktu Uchiha Itachi berumur 7 tahun, dan memiliki anak bernama Uchiha Shisui, dinamai oleh sang ibu. Ayah dan ibunya Uchiha Shisui adalah Uchiha Kagami dan Uchiha Misaki. Orangtuanya Uchiha Shisui kecil adalah Uchiha Shisui dan Uchiha Akiko.

Nakamura Masato adalah anak dari Nakamura Akira (Berambut coklat gelap, dan mata berwarna biru seperti Masato) dan Nakamura Yumi (rambutnya kuning, dan bermata abu-abu gelap). Nakamura (Kiyomizu) Yumi adalah cucu dari seorang Senju yang kebetulan adalah adik sepupu dari Senju Hashirama dan Uzumaki Mito (neneknya Mito adalah seorang Senju).

Nama Kushimi berasal dari: KUSHIna+MInato=KUSHIMI

Chapter 1: The First Explanation

Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina= 27 tahun.

Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi= 13 tahun.

Chapter 1 Jumlah kata/kalimatnya menurut Fan Fiction: 3/4+

Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, dan Hatake Kakashi dipanggil oleh Kurama dari masa depan untuk memberi tahu mereka tentang masa depan mereka.

"Jadi...kau adalah Kyuubi!? Dan nama aslimu adalah Kurama?!" Kushina berteriak dengan perasaan terkejut dan shock. Tanpa sadar, Kushina memegang perutnya yang biasa menjadi tempat dimana Kurama/Kyuubi di kurung dengan segel dan rantai...

"...," Nggak ada komen dari Kakashi (No comen).

"Gimana bisa?!" Minato mencoba tenang. Kata kunci: MENCOBA. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat tenang saat ini.

Obito mangap (Baca: Megap-megap kayak ikan hiu yang terdampar di sebuah muara). Rin lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan heran.

"Saya akan menceritakan masa depan kalian. Kalau tidak ada perubahan...dunia ini akan hancur," Kita tidak tahu kalau Kurama bercanda atau tidak karena raut mukanya yang serius itu...

Semua detak jantung orang yang ada seperti berhenti 1 kali setelah mendengar Kurama ngomong begitu (termasuk Rin juga).

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian ingin merubah semua ini?" Kurama melirik satu-satu persatu makhluk bernama manusia yang ada bersama dia di ruang serba putih ini.

Tentu, Obito yang paling suka sama kedamaian langsung angkat tangan, "Mau!"

Yang kedua adalah—, "UZUMAKI KUSHINA MAU-TTEBANE!" *Semua orang pada sweatdrop berjama'ah.

"Hn." -_-'' * Ini adalah Kakashi. Ya,namanya adalah Hatake Wayang sawah.

"Nohara Rin mau!" Rin ikut ngomong. Siapa bilang dia kalau dia tuna wicara (bisu) ?

Nah...tinggal Minato saja yang belum bilang keputusannya. Lagipula,keputusan Minato nggak akan berpengaruh sama sekali. Dia udah kalah jumlah 'sih. *Poor Minato-kun...

Semua menatap (Atau bisa dibilang men-deathglare) ke arah Minato yang lagi berkeringat dingin karena di tatap seperti itu, "Mau...," Nada ngomong Minato jadi terdengar memelas.

Kurama langsung menjetikkan jari ketika mendengar pernyataan Minato (Apa pertanyaan ya?). Dan keluarlah LCD mahal dari dimensi lain dan speaker besaaar, Juga DVD. Kurama langsung memasukkan satu kaset besar ke DVD tersebut.

"Ini adalah alat-alat yang bisa membantu kalian semua melihat masa depan jika kalian tetap tidak mengubah apa pun. Oh, ya kalian tidak akan lapar atau pun haus disini. Jika memang mau makan atau minum sesuatu, tinggal sebutkan nama dan jumlah, dan akan keluar dari kotak box ini," Kata Kurama, menaruhkan kotak yang lebar dan tinggi berwarna hitam legam ke sebelah LCD, "Jika salah satu dari kalian bicara, alat ini tidak akan maju, dan akan berhenti untuk sementara, dan jika itu terjadi, maka tunggulah sekitar 10 detik dan alat ini akan hidup kembali. Nah, selamat mencoba," Kurama langsung ilang deh. *Drama!

"Hei, gimana caranya—," Obito hendak bicara, tapi langsung dipotong sama Kakashi.

"Diam! Kalau salah satu dari kita bicara, alat yang ada di depan kita ini tak akan nyala!" Ujar Kakashi atau hardik Kakashi.

"Ok..."

_10 detik..._

BZZTT!

Semua orang langsung terpana dengan layar LCD yang ada di hadapan mereka. Ada tulisan disitu.

'THE STORY OF THE PROPECHY CHILD.'

Itulah tulisannya. Sepertinya itu adalah judul dari film ini.

**Episode 1: The Prologue. Start.**

**Pagi hari yang cerah. Burung berkicau dengan indahnya. Anak-anak kecil bermain dengan riang di taman bermain. Para Ninja Konoha yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing saling berlalu lalang di jalanan distrik-distrik Konoha.**

**Walau begitu, ada bocah perempuan yang sangat semangat di tengah kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Karena Hari ini adalah hari special bagi bocah perempuan berumur 6 tahun ini. Semangatnya melebihi dari orang yang bernama Maito Gai saat ini. *** Kakashi langsung merinding saat dia denger ini.

'MUNCULAH BOCAH PEREMPUAN DENGAN RAMBUT MERAH DAN WAJAH BULAT' *Tomat!

Kushina ingin membuka mulut, tetapi langsung ditutup oleh sang penyelamat bernama Namikaze Minato yang menggelengkan kepalanya ke Kushina dengan pesan; '_Jangan berkata apa pun_.'

**Bocah kecil ini sedang berjalan dengan senyuman lebar yang lebar...**

Seisi ruangan sweatdrop sedikit. Udah tahu kalau senyuman lebar pasti lebar, eh malah di kasih tahu kalau senyuman lebar itu lebar kayak semua orang di ruangan ini pada tulalit atau telmi semua.

'**Yosh, hari ini adalah hari pertama,' Batin bocah perempuan berambut merah sepinggang tersebut, 'Aku akan berusaha-ttebane!' Mata biru cerah dengan sedikit violet milik bocah tersebut tampak bekilau di bawah sinar matahari.**

Kushina menganga lebar dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu...tapi masih diam karena dia mendapat deathglare dari Obito dan Kakashi yang ingin film ini lanjut tanpa gangguan. Minato lagi berusaha untuk tidak berteriak 'MANIISSS!' dan menjerit-jerit layaknya fan-girl karena itu diluar sifat dan kebiasaannya.

-lewat scene-langsung ada di depan akademi-

**Akademi ninja. Ini adalah tempat dimana bocah perempuan yang tadi kita lihat berdiri dan sedang terpaku.**

"**Wahh...Jiji tidak pernah bilang kalau akademi sebesar ini," Kata bocah itu, berdecak kagum dan sedikit menganga. Dia melihat sekitarnya, dan melihat banyak anak usia sekitar 8-9 tahun mengantri dengan eksperesi senang yang kekanakkan. Bocah perempuan berambut merah itu langsung ikut mengantri di barisan khusus 'KUNOICHI'.**

"**Selanjutnya!" Pelatih yang berseragam chuunin dan memakai bandana berseru.**

"**Ha-haruno Sakura!" Anak berambut pendek sebahu, berwarna pink pucat dan warna mata emerald hijau berkata sambil menunduk ke bawah. Sepertinya dia itu agak pemalu.**

**Pelatih tersebut melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura, "Hmm...silakan masuk ruangan 1A. Selanjutnya!"**

"**H-hyuuga Hi-hinata," Gumam (Baca: berkata dengan gugup) anak berambut indigo pendek dan warna mata putih tersebut dengan wajah semerah kepiting/rajungan yang di rebus.**

"**Silakan masuk ruangan yang saya sebutkan tadi."**

"**H-hai!"**

"**Selanjutnya!" Pelatih tersebut berseru lagi.**

**Kali ini, adalah anak berambut blonde pucat yang hampir terlihat putih dan warna mata biru tanpa pupil maju kedepan dengan percaya diri yang amat sangat berlebihan, tapi tidak se indah semangat muda milik Maito Gai, "Yamanaka Ino, desu!"**

"**Hmm...silakan masuk ruangan 1C. Selanjutnya!"**

"**Hai sensei!"**

**Nah, ini adalah bocah perempuan berambut merah yang kita saksikan tadi. Dengan wajah berseri-seri dan percaya diri yang bisa dibandingkan dengan anak bernama Ino tersebut tetapi dengan senyuman khas anak kecil, dia mengucapkan namanya, "Uzumaki Kushimi!"**

...silent...diam.

Monitor tersebut berhenti bergerak, karena ada suara yang...amat sangat keras...untuk didengar.

"EH!" Kushina langsung berdiri dengan semangat 45 yang berkobar panas. *WOI! Indonesia udah pada merdeka!

"A! Kushina!" Minato menegur teman sepermainannya (bukan lagu) yang lagi heboh tingkat stadium 4.

"Ahaha, maaf!"Kushina memeletkan lidah, merasa malu dengan sifatnya ini.

"Yah...," Rin langsung terlihat kecewa.

Kakashi hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia lagi jengkel di dalam. Tapi Obito...

"YAH! GIMANA KITA BISA NONTON!" Teriak/jerit Obito sambil nangis 'anime tears'.

Minato jadi panik, tapi dia langsung memutar otaknya yang cerdas tersebut, "Kita semua harus diam, dan menunggu sekitar 10 detik!"

Secara instan, semua orang langsung diam. Dan...

BZZTT!

Semua orang langsung menghela nafas lega di pikiran masing-masing (emang bisa?).

**Pelatih tersebut langsung menulis sesuatu di papan kertasnya, "Kamu yang umurnya 6 tahun?"**

"**Eh? Tahu dari mana, Instruktur-san?" Kushimi mengedip-ngedipkan mata biru besarnya yang lucu dan manis. Memang, dilihat dari postur tubuh Kushimi,dia itu termasuk besar bagi anak seumurannya, terlihat seperti umur 7/8 tahunan.**

**Pelatih itu lalu menjawab, "Hokage-sama memberitahu kalau ada anak berumur 6 tahun yang akan masuk akademi tahun ini. Rupanya kau, ya?" Kata pelatih itu.**

"**Em...apa tidak boleh? Habis kata Hokage-jiisama aku sudah bisa masuk akademi tahun ini," Ujar Kushimi, merasa takut kalau di tegur sama pelatih ini. Entah kenapa aura pelatih ini menyeramkan (dia itu adalah Umino Iruka).**

"**Ah, tidak, tidak! Hanya saja, umur 6 tahun itu adalah umur yang jarang untuk masuk akademi," Jawab pelatih itu, takut menyinggung perasaan bocah kecil tersebut.**

"**Oh...," Kushimi langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, "Boleh aku masuk?"**

"**Silakan! Ruanganmu kelas 3B!"**

"**Eh? Aku langsung masuk kelas?" Kushimi menganga tidak percaya. Tapi langsung ditutup karena kebetulan ada sarang lebah dekat pintu gerbang akademi ini. *Sweatdrop lagi...**

**Pelatih itu langsung senyum, "Ya! Hokage-sama bilang kalau kau sudah bisa loncat ke kelas 3 karena kau sudah mengerti histori, matematika, bahasa, dan teori!" Pelatih itu menyerahkan kertas lembar yang di cap oleh Hokage-sama itu sendiri, "Dan kau mendapatkan sedikit latihan dari Sandaime-sama, jadinya kami memutuskan untuk menaikkan tingkatmu!"**

"**Terimakasih sensei!" Kushimi loncat-loncat kesenangan. Orang yang di belakang Kushimi hanya bisa menatap heran sama Kushimi yang loncat-loncat kayak monyet dan tidak malu, padahal di depan umum.**

"**Sama-sama!"**

**Uzumaki Kushimi sekarang sedang **_**nervous **_**(gugup). Walau di temani dengan pelatih bernama Kimura Shiruto yang ramah padanya, dia tetap merasa tidak enak dipandang terus sama calon teman sekelasmu-apalagi mereka itu lebih tua 3 tahun-an darimu.**

"**Eh, ini adalah murid baru yang di rekomendasikan oleh Hokage-sama. Namanya—"**

**Karena prinsip seorang Uzumaki Kushimi adalah mandiri...dia tidak ingin diperkenalkan oleh guru barunya itu. Apalagi Cuma menyebutkan nama. Tidak akan dibiarkan! Ehem. * Perasaan kurang nyambung...**

"**UZUMAKI KUSHIMI-DATTEBANE!" Seru Kushimi/Kushimi memperkenalkan dirinya ke semua murid yang ada, dan keceplosan gaya bicaranya yang aneh. Dan dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat Yondaime kita tercinta menjadi iri, Kushimi menutup mulutnya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik dengan kedua tangannya. Pipi Kushimi sekarang mempunyai semburat merah, malu karena berteriak dan tidak sopan di depan para seniornya.**

...

"NOOOO!" Kushina langsung jerit-jerit tidak karuan, membuat LCD-nya mati sekali lagi. Kushina jerit-jerit karena ia menduga Kushimi itu anaknya. Dia tidak pernah ingin jika mempunyai anak, anak itu mewarisi gaya bicaranya yang aneh dan melenceng ke keanehan dan cara perkenalan serta prinsip mandiri itu (?).

"TIDAAAK!" Obito berteriak histeris karena dia merasa film-nya jadi tidak seru kalau banyak yang membuat film-nya mati terus.

Minato hanya menepuk keningnya, "Yah...generasi ke generasi memang berputar sesuai kata Jiraiya-sensei," Bisik Minato pada diri sendiri. Mukanya merah, semerah rambut Kushina.

Rin yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sensei-nya langsung berbicara, "Kenapa sensei?" Rin adalah ninja medis yang mengerti sikap, perilaku orang hanya dengan gerak-geriknya saja. Harusnya Rin jadi psikiater aja kali, ya...

Otomatis dan instant kayak ramen instant, Minato langsung geleng-geleng kayak kuda geleng (Susu Kuda kaleng), "Tidak ada apa-apa!" Seru Minato, terlalu cepat dari biasanya. Dia tidak bisa bilang kalau ia tertarik sama Kushina karena sifatnya yang sama seperti Kushimi...

Kakashi lagi brooding dan lagi merencanakan jadi calon penerus generasi sikap dan gaya bicara emo.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tadi keceplosan!" Kushina garuk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal, "Kita mulai lagi film-nya, yuk?"

"Ya~," Kata Minato, Rin, dan Obito. Kakashi hanya ngangguk-ngangguk kayak kodok ngangguk.

_10 detik..._

**Semua murid sekilas terpana dengan keberanian bocah perempuan berambut merah tersebut. Tapi, karena pasti para laki-laki itu ada sifat jahilnya, salah satu laki-laki membuka mulutnya setelah melihat wajah dan rambut merah Kushimi.**

"**Hei! Rambut yang aneh..."**

"**Tidak mungkin ada yang mempunyai rambut merah seperti itu. Aneh sekali," Komentar teman yang disebelahnya.**

"**Apalagi rambutnya merah seperti itu...seperti darah..."**

"**Pasti dia bukan berasal dari Konoha."**

**Kimura Shiruto tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Karena ia pernah mengalaminya juga. Sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia masih muda, ada murid bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang datang dari Uzushiogakure yang runtuh karena perang besar ninja kedua. Kushina dan Kushimi sangatlah mirip. Sampai namanya dan cara berjalan pun mirip. Tidak salah lagi di pikiran Shiruto, kalau Kushimi adalah anak dari Uzumaki Kushina.**

"**Semuanya! Diam! Diam!" Nah, kalau Kushimi dan Kushina se-darah se-daging...**

"**A-aku...aku akan menjadi hokage wanita pertama di desa ini!" Sembur Kushimi, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Shiruto tersenyum puas. Karena dengan ini berarti dugaannya sama sekali tidak salah kalau Kushimi itu anak dari Uzumaki Kushina.**

**Sesaat, kelas seperti kuburan di tengah malam. Tiba-tiba, ada anak laki-laki berumur hampir sama seperti Kushimi, berambut kuning blonde, dan bermata ocean blue dengan tampang seperti perempuan berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menempatkan tinjunya di dada, dan menyatakan;**

"**Aku juga ingin menjadi hokage yang hebat dan diakui oleh seluruh penduduk desa."**

...

"Ga-gahahahaha! Minato, sepertinya kau juga punya kembaran! Haha! Gahaha...," Kushina tertawa keras, membuat semua orang terlonjak kaget. Tawa Kushina kayak kaset rusak sih...

"Ku-kushina!" Wajah Minato mulai memerah karena ia ditertawakan dengan aneh oleh Kushina, temannya sejak Genin. (Ini adalah rahasia, tapi Minato dan Kushina udah tunangan di sini).

"Kushina-neesan, kenapa gaya ketawamu aneh. Nadanya rendah tinggi, pendek panjang," Kata Obito yang suka memainkan gitar di rumahnya bersama si Itachi yang kita cintai dan sayangi.

Nah, Obito merinding ketika di deathglare sama Kushina karena gaya bicara, gaya ketawa, rambut merah, dan bentuk wajahnya adalah hal yang taboo bagi Uzumaki Kushina.

Kakashi yang pengen film-nya lancar-lancar aja langsung marah, "Kapan kita mainin lagi tuh alat yang namanya e-ru shidiru (LCD)!" Bentak Kakashi, marah. Rin yang melihat Kakashi kayak gini, merasa Kakashi yang sekarang itu OOC (emang benar).

"Aduh, maaf-ttebane!" Kushina langsung reflek nutup mulut, tapi langsung menghembuskan nafas, "Maaf dari tadi aku main sembur aja. Andai ada perban atau isolasi..." -_-''

_10 detik..._

**Kushimi mengarahkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dia merasa tertantang walau ia tidak sepenuhnya serius dan sepenuhnya sadar waktu mengucapkan kalimat 'aku ingin menjadi hokage' itu. Apalagi ia sedang melihat ke arah anak lelaki yang jadi-jadian. Masa tampangnya kayak cewek,sih? *** Kushina tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di pikirannya ketika mendengar ini, seperti opininya pada saat Kushina pertama kali melihat Minato.

"**Siapa kau?" Tanya Kushimi, masih menatap tajam ke arah anak yang berani menantangnya. Seorang Uzumaki itu selalu susah di tantang dan keras kepala. Shiruto Terkesima dengan pernyataan Masato yang ingin jadi Hokage, karena pernyataannya sama dengan mantan muridnya Shiruto, yaitu Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Shiruto merasakan nostalgia yang amat sangat dari Masato dan Kushimi...**

**Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu menyunggingkan bibirnya, membentuk senyuman miring, "Namaku Nakamura Masato."**

"**Pft...gahahaha-ahahaha!" Kushimi jatuh duduk ke tanah, hanya bertumpu pakai lututnya saja, Masato dan seisi kelas langsung melongo, "Mana mungkin laki-laki feminin kayak kamu jadi hokage-ttebane!" Kushimi masih melanjutkan tawanya yang khas, "Namamu juga feminin!"**

**Untung tingkat kesabaran Nakamura Masato itu tinggi kecuali kalau ia atau orang berharganya terancam bahaya. Disini, ia di tertawakan oleh anak berumur 6 tahun, lebih muda 1.5 tahun darinya, karena tampangnya yang agak feminin? Kalau ia bertukar posisi dengan Kushimi, pasti Kushimi udah teriak-teriak dan udah nyumpah-nyumpahin Masato sampai habis-habisan (kebanyakan drama, nih!).**

"**Ehem," Shiruto mendehem, membuat perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju ke Shiruto seorang, termasuk Kushimi yang lagi menahan tawa-nya dengan menekan perutnya sendiri, "Karena Uzumaki Kushimi ini baru, bagaimana kalau kita perkenalkan diri dahulu? Nakamura-kun, kau tidak usah karena kau memang sudah memperkenalkan dirimu."**

"**Hai sensei," Seisi kelas langsung menyambut kalimat yang diucapkan Shiruto dengan suka cita yang amat sangat. Walaupun mereka semua masih melongo dan heran sama tingkah Kushimi yang seperti itu...**

Kushina dan Minato jadi tegang melihat scene ini. Seperti melihat masa lalu mereka. Tapi mereka hanya bungkam, karena jika ada suara, pasti si LCD manja mati lagi dengan egoisnya. Obito, Rin, sama Kakashi hanya focus pada layar LCD. Mata mereka seperti nge-lem/nempel ke LCD tersebut.

-Lewat scene-saat istirahat berlangsung-

**Kushimi sedang memakan bento buatan oba-sannya. Karena ia merasa capek akan perkenalan hari ini dan hampir ketawa seharian, jadi makannya sangat lahap. Sampai-sampai Kushimi tidak tahu kalau Masato terus memperhatikannya.**

**MASATO P. O. V.**

**Murid baru itu terasa ganjal bagiku. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membuktikan kalau aku ini lelaki sejati dan bukan lelaki feminin! Ehem, perkenalkan dahulu. Nama saya Nakamura Masato. Aku adalah yatim piatu korban perang besar ninja ketiga. Umurku baru 8 tahun, tapi aku loncat kelas 1 tahun lebih awal dari biasanya. Nah, disini, aku sekelas dengan anak perempuan berambut merah yang katanya hampir 7 tahun! **_**Well, I don't mind it much...there's no problem in it, I guess**_**...**

**Tanggal lahirku adalah 25 Februari. Aku lahir setahun sebelum perang ninja ketiga berakhir berkat perjuangan idola yang kukagumi, Yondaime Hokage.**

**Anak perempuan itu sebenarnya cantik...aku mengakuinya! Warna matanya yang mirip langit disaat cerah dengan sedikit warna ungu didalamnya. Rambut merahnya unik, tidak pernah aku melihat orang yang mempunyai rambut merah yang seperti itu. Menurutku, rambut merah milik dia itu unik dan indah. Ketika ia masuk ke kelas pertama kali, aku merasa tertarik dengan segala yang anak itu punya. Namanya Kushimi kalau tidak salah. Entah kenapa ada nama 'Kushuu-chan' muncul secara misterius di kepalaku begitu aku memikirkan Kushimi-san. *Muka merah semerah apel merah **

**Mau tahu apa yang kulakukan saat ini? Menatapnya yang lagi makan bento buatan rumah! Kecepatan makannya sangat ajaib, mungkin dia merasa lapar dan lelah.**

**Sahabatku, Uchiha Shisui hanya menatap mesum ke arahku. Uh! Dia adalah sahabat yang paling tidak berguna se dunia! Ngapain aku bilang padanya bahwa aku tertarik dengan Uzumaki Kushimi! Kupalingkan pandanganku ketika Kushimi-san mengetahui kalau aku menatapnya dan ia menatap tajam ke arahku, seolah-olah aku ini babi, dia itu pemburunya. Hieee! Aduh, aku ini gentleman, jadi aku seharusnya tidak takut sama dia...**

**END MASATO P. O. V.**

"**Ngapain tuh orang, mandangin aku segala? Emang aku ini tontonan apa?" Dengus Kushimi, sambil menutup kotak bento-nya yang sudah ludes di babat habis sama Kushimi dan menyegelnya di salah satu gulungan segel. Ya, Kushimi sudah mahir dalam Fuuinjutsu sejak kecil. Kushimi melihat sekeliling. Memang hampir semua murid 3 tahun lebih tua...tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau mencoba menjadi teman? Kushimi melirik orang yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya. Dia memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan yang hampir sepunggung dan mata onix yang hitam pekat. Jenis kelaminnya sudah di deteksi sama Kushimi,dan hasilnya adalah perempuan. Anak berambut hitam ini sedang membaca gulungan jurus yang ada symbol...kipas warna merah dan putih?**

"**Hei!" Kushimi menepuk anak hitam itu, membuat perhatian anak itu teralih dari gulungannya dan matanya terfokuskan ke Kushimi, "Boleh aku tahu namamu? Aku tidak mendengar saat perkenalan tadi...," Kushimi memang pandai membuat alasan, tapi dia itu payah kalau nge-bohong...**

**Anak hitam itu bukannya mengejek, malah tersenyum lembut. Dia kira-kira 2 tahun lebih tua darinya, "Boleh saja. Namaku Uchiha Mikoto, salam kenal," Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman sebagai symbol pertemanan. ***Kushina dkk sempat bingung...

**Kushimi menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Teman?" Kushimi mengeluarkan cengiran khas klan Uzumaki.**

**Mikoto tersenyum balik, "Teman."**

**Dan kejadian ini adalah mulai dari persahabatan yang indah di antara mereka berdua. Sebenarnya kejadian ini sudah terjadi di beberapa generasi. Misal, Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara, Sarutobi Hiruzen dan Shimura Danzo, Jiraiya dan Orochimaru, Namikaze Minato dan Uchiha Fugaku, Uzumaki Kushina dan Uchiha Mikoto, Nakamura Masato dan Uchiha Shisui, dan yang terakhir adalah Uzumaki Kushimi dan Uchiha Mikoto.**

**Episode 1: The prologue. The end.**

BUNNGGG!

"Eh? Mati?" Kushina menatap heran LCD yang sudah gelap karena mati.

Minato menghela nafas. Dia sangat capek ngurus Kushina yang terlalu polos hari ini, "Itu," Minato menunjuk layar LCD yang masih ada tulisan **Episode 1: The prologue. The end. **"Berarti kita tinggal bilang, 'Kami sudah menontonnya. Kami ingin selanjutnya, episode 2'. Gitu saja." *Tahu dari mana si Minato cara kerja LCD-nya?

"Oh."

5 detik kemudian, layar LCD tersebut mulai bercahaya dan mulai tampak para tokoh-tokoh yang sudah loncat usia (Bukan lanjut usia).

**Episode 2: The Capture? I don't Think So. Start.**

**NARATOR P.O.V.**

**Sudah 2,5 tahun berlalu sejak Uzumaki Kushimi masuk akademi ninja. Sudah 2,5 tahun pula Kushimi mengasah kemampuannya. Sekarang, Kushimi berumur 9 tahun mau 10 tahun 2 bulan lagi. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana tes kelulusan akan diselenggarakan.**

**Kushimi senang sekali berlatih bersama teman yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia memasuki akademi, Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto ternyata dinamai dari nama oba-sannya, Uchiha Mikoto. Mereka berdua hampir identical dan memiliki nama yang sama di satu klan.**

**Kushimi akan lulus umur 10 tahun, dan Mikoto 11 tahun. Ternyata, Mikoto hanya beda 1,5 tahun dari Kushimi.**

**Kompetisi antara Masato dan Kushimi masih terus berlanjut walau mereka hanya saling tukar pandang. Yah, kompetisi diam-diaman. **

**Tes kelulusannya adalah;**

**Tes Tulis (History, Math, Language)**

**Ninjutsu (Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi)**

**Genjutsu**

**Taijutsu**

**Bidang lain yang kalian kuasai dan mahir.**

**Setelah di tes, Hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Kushimi menjadi Kunoichi of the Year bersama Mikoto. Rookie of the Year adalah...siapa lagi kalau bukan Nakamura Masato. Masato memang berbakat. Sampai bidang Fuuinjutsu pun ia berbakat! Padahal itu adalah bidang yang paling susah di antara semua bidang yang ada! Karena tinggal dua bulan lagi tim akan di bagikan, masing-masing yang lulus akan di liburkan untuk mengasah kemampuan lebih jauh lagi selama dua bulan penuh.**

**Inilah yang membuat Kushimi agak iri sama Masato, karena Masato itu jenius, sedangkan Kushimi adalah tipe pekerja keras.**

_**Perjalanan menuju ke kediaman para Senju dan Uzumaki...oleh Uzumaki Kushimi**_

**Kushimi sekarang memakai kimono lengan pendek berwarna ungu gelap dengan obi biru tua. Dia juga memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam dan legging warna coklat tua, sandal shinobi warna cokelat juga. Kushimi mulai memakai jepit rambut. Jepit rambut di klan Uzumaki adalah symbol di antara wanita Uzumaki yang sudah menjadi Genin. Dia tidak memakai hitai-atenya sekarang.**

**Kushimi tinggal bersama 2 anggota klan Uzumaki dan 3 anggota klan Senju. Rumah yang ia tempati adalah buatan Senju Hashirama dengan menggunakan Mokuton no Jutsu untuk istrinya, Uzumaki Mito. Anggota klan Uzumaki ini sebenarnya tidak murni lagi darahnya. Anggotanya terdiri dari Ibu dan seorang anak perempuan. Sang ibu memiliki standar rambut merah Uzumaki, sedangkan anaknya memiliki rambut coklat dari ayahnya. Anggota klan Senju juga Cuma terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu, dan anak laki-laki.**

**Rumah ini memang sering sunyi, karena itulah Kushimi sangat senang kalau ia sebentar lagi adalah seorang ninja yang bisa mendapatkan uang dengan sendirinya. Karena dengan uang itu pula Kushimi ingin membeli apartemen dan hidup mandiri. Yah, sudah kubilang mandiri itu adalah prinsip nomor satu hidupnya Uzumaki Kushimi.**

**Tanpa terasa, Kushimi sudah ada di depan kediaman Senju dan Uzumaki di bawah naungan pohon Sakura, "Aku pulang!" Kushimi menggeser pintu rumah, dan menggesernya lagi untuk menutupnya.**

**Kushimi merasa ada yang salah disini. Biasanya memang sepi dan sunyi, tapi kali ini ada hawa dingin berasal dari dalam rumah. Hii. Kushimi merinding sedikit.**

"**Ada orang? Apa tidak ada orang?" Kushimi terus berjalan menuju hawa dingin tersebut datang. Tapi ketika ia melewati kamar khusus pengunjung, Kushimi langsung berhenti dan terdiam sejenak. Dia merasa seperti tertarik dengan bunyi desiran angin yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka di kamar pengunjung tersebut. Tapi setelah dilihat lebih jelas lagi, Kushimi menyadari kalau ia terjebak kedalam Genjutsu. Dan tiba-tiba, ada 3 sosok keluar dari jendela yang terlihat terbuka dan menuju ke Kushimi dengan kecepatan yang hanya dimiliki seorang shinobi.**

**Kushimi yang kaget dan panik langsung lari tak tentu arah ke pintu belakang rumah. Dia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, walau tenaganya sudah terkuras karena dia habis latihan.**

"**Siapapun! Siapapun Tolong—huaaaa!"**

Minato sama Kushina melotot penuh kejut karena adegan yang hampir sama ini saat Kushina diculik. Kushina nggak mau complain lagi karena dia juga penasaran sama film ini.

"**Sandaime-sama!" ANBU black ops berlutut di depan Sarutobi Hiruzen, "Uzumaki Kushimi diculik dari rumah kediaman Senju dan Uzumaki!"**

**Hiruzen langsung membelalak kaget, "Apa! Cepat serahkan anggota tim-mu untuk pencarian Uzumaki Kushimi!" Perintah Hiruzen, menggebrak meja.**

"**Hai!"**

**Hiruzen langsung mondar-mandir di ruangannya. Dia tahu apa alasan kalau Uzumaki Kushimi ditangkap.**

"**Sepertinya Kushimi memiliki nasib yang sama seperti kau Kushina-kun," Hiruzen menghela nafas capek, ia melirik tumpukan dokumen-dokumen sialan yang memakan sisa hidupnya yang sudah tua, '**_**Aku terlalu tua untuk ini...**_**,' Keluhnya, sambil membuang kertas tak berguna dari para tetua mantan anggota tim Hiruzen yang mengajukkan kurikulum akademi diturunkan dan pemberian 'power' pada civilian council. Seperti yang Nara Shikaku suka ucapkan...dasar merepotkan.**

**Nakamura Masato sedang menikmati Ramen Miso yang baginya sangat enak dimakan untuk segala waktu. Entah firasat atau apa, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya seperti kalau Masato habis latihan berat.**

"**Firasat apa ini," Masato berhenti memakan ramennya. Dia melihat ke luar warung milik Ichiraku tersebut dan mendapati ANBU yang pada berkeliaran. Dan dia mendengar sahutan dari salah satu ANBU ke ANBU lainnya yang mendarat dari udara tepat di dekat warung ramen.**

"**Uzumaki Kushimi menghilang! Diperkirakan kalau Kumo Shinobi yang menculiknya!"**

"**Apa! Bagaimana mereka bisa!?"**

"**Sepertinya yang menangkap adalah mantan anggota unit Kinkaku dan Ginkaku elit!"**

"**Kita harus saling berpencar selagi mereka belum jauh!" Seru ANBU lainnya. **

**DEG!**

**Masato sesaat berhenti bernafas setelah mendengar pernyataan ANBU yang sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Masato menguping. Masato memang pandai menyembunyikan dirinya sejak kecil.**

**Orangtua Masato terbunuh pada perang besar ninja ketiga. Katanya mereka dibunuh oleh pasukan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku elit yang juga membuat Senju Tobirama gugur di perang besar ninja kedua. Terlebih lagi, Masato mendengar Kushimi, gadis berwajah bulat dan berambut merah yang ia kagumi di culik oleh para Kumo Shinobi. Makin parah saja kemarahannya sekarang. Niat untuk membalas dendam...tidak. Dia tidak mau membalas dendam kematian orangtuanya yang bahkan ia tidak pernah temui juga ketahui. Apalagi ada surat wasiat dari orangtuanya kalau balas dendam adalah lingkar kebencian. Ia tak mau membuatnya. Lebih baik ia menyelamatkan Kushimi yang mungkin sedang dalam bahaya dan dalam perjalanan ke Kumo.**

**Masato mengepalkan tangannya. Memang ia ini berbakat, tetapi ia sama sekali belum berpengalaman. Dan juga, kalau ia pergi tanpa permisi dari Hokage, ia bisa dituduh sebagai pengkhianat atau juga bisa di hukum kalau memang ia sukses membawa Kushimi dan pulang dengan selamat.**

**Tapi...**

**Bukankah meninggalkan dan tidak peduli walau ia tahu Kushimi dalam bahaya, adalah perbuatan yang salah? Itu bukan Hi no Ishi (Will of Fire) khas Konoha, bukan? Masato menetapkan hatinya. Dia akan mencari dan menemukan Kushimi, seumur hidup kalau memang perlu! *** The power of youth...

**Nakamura Masato sedang mengikuti jejak chakra unik milik Kushimi yang terlihat berkilau di malam hari jika dilihat oleh seorang ninja sensor. Masato memang tipe sensor, dan ketika ia mengetahui kalau Nidaime dan Yondaime hokage adalah sensor juga, jadinya ia paling mengasah kemampuannya di bidang ini.**

**Jam, Menit, dan detik telah berlalu. Masato mulai kesal karena jejak chakra Kushimi makin susah di cari. Sampai ketika ia melihat dan merasakan tidak ada jejak chakra lagi.**

"**Sial! Mana chakranya!" Umpat Masato, dia udah jengkel sekarang, "Bagaimana ini? Aku harus apa?" Tanyanya yang memang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengusap-ngusap keras (Baca: Mengacak-acak) rambutnya yang berantakan, jabrik, dan shaggy itu, membuat rambutnya makin tidak teratur dan terarah. Sekilas ia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah berasal dari tanah di dekatnya.**

"**Eng?" Masato berjongkok, memegang benda merah itu. Ternyata benda itu adalah rambut. Masato melihat kedepan dan ia menyadari, kalau rambut merah ini terus ada sampai perbatasan Hi no Kuni karena ia melihatnya dari bawah cahaya bulan. Karena ia cerdas (IQ-nya 218) , ia memutar otaknya dengan cepat.**

"**Ah! Begitu rupanya," Masato menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "Aku datang, Kushimi-san!"**

"**Uhh!" Kushimi ambruk ke depan, jatuh dengan muka duluan. Dia sangat capek hari ini. Habis berlatih 2 jam, dia ditangkap oleh para Kumo shinobi yang mengikat tangannya sampai ia tidak bisa merasakan tangannya karena kesemutan. Disuruh berjalan non-stop dari sore sampai tengah malam, apa itu tidak menguras tenaga? Andai saja kalau ia menyelesaikan jurus barunya itu. Mungkin Kushimi bisa kabur dengan mudah dari 3 shinobi kumo tersebut!**

**Shinobi yang bertugas memegang tali Kushimi langsung menarik tali itu dengan kasar, "Bangun bocah!"**

**Kushimi menggertakkan giginya dan berusaha bangun. Kalau saja tangannya tidak diikat, pasti mereka sudah di hajar sampai mati sama Kushimi. * Agak simpati sama 3 shinobi tersebut.**

**Berjalan kembali walau agak sempoyongan, Kushimi menatap bulan yang terlihat lebih besar dan bercahaya dari sebelumnya, **

'_**Apa ada yang menyadari jejak yang kubuat...?**_**'**

**Masato lagi berusaha untuk tidak panik, terutama membatu jika ia ketahuan kalau ia sedang membuntuti 3 Shinobi Kumo yang memperlakukan Kushimi layaknya budak belian. Dia punya beberapa strategi di pikirannya. Bulan malam ini begitu terang, tapi...jika cahaya bulan tersebut tertutup pohon yang lebat, atau lebih tepatnya, hutan? Masato tahu kalau 1 Km di depan akan menjadi gelap karena perbatasan Hi no Kuni adalah hutan terlebat yang pernah Senju Hashirama buat. Dia tahu karena ia mengirim Kage Bunshin ke sana lewat rute yang berbeda, tentu saja kalau tidak beda, nanti ketahuan sama musuh! * **Masato tahu Kage Bunshin dari Sandaime sebagai hadiah karena dia ini Rookie terhebat di generasinya. Dia juga mempunyai chakra yang cukup untuk membuat 4/5 Bunshin sebelum jatuh pingsan karena kekurangan chakra.

**Strategi yang menurut Masato paling efektif adalah menunggu cahaya bulan menjadi gelap karena terhalang dan setelah beberapa detik, ia harus segera menyerang secara satu-persatu di bagian yang membuat manusia pingsan (Leher atau perut). Dan ia harus cepat dengan rencana ini.**

**Sekitar tinggal 2 meter lagi dari perbatasan. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan diselamatkan. Apa ini semua akan berakhir? Dia sama sekali tidak mau menjadi Kumo Shinobi walau dipaksa atau nyawanya terancam. Mending mati daripada melayani desa musuh, benar?**

**Kushimi memejamkan matanya erat, seolah dia itu lagi tidur berjalan. Harapannya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya...apa sia-sia, dia menjatuhkan chakra dan rambut uniknya ke tanah sebagai jejak? Dia tak bisa berfikir normal Karena kecapaian, otaknya membuatnya setengah tidur walau berjalan.**

**Harapan. Itulah yang Uzumaki Kushimi percaya...setidaknya.**

_**BRUK!**_

'_**Eh?**_**' Jauh di dalam pikiran Kushimi, ia mendengar ada suara jatuh di luar sana.**

_**Dbuk, brakkk, bruukk!**_

"**Apa kau terluka?"**

**Suara itu...suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Jangan-jangan...**

**Masato...?**

**Anak perempuan ini...bukan. Gadis. Di depannya ini adalah seorang Gadis yang kelelahan dan tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Dia terus berjalan dengan sempoyongan walau pun ketiga musuh kumo itu sudah ditaklukan oleh Masato. Setelah Masato mengeluarkan pertanyaan, Kushimi sepertinya langsung sadar kalau ia sudah tidak di pegang lagi dari belakang via tali, dan kumo shinobi sedang pergi entah kemana di mata Kushimi.**

**Kushimi yang samar-samar melihat sosok Masato, ditambah dengan cahaya bulan yang menerangi mereka setelahnya, langsung merasa lega. Tapi, kelegaan itu hanya sebentar karena Kushimi sudah siap untuk jatuh pingsan ke depan karena memang itu keinginannya sejak tadi.**

**Masato yang melihat ini dengan sigap dan cepat menuju ke tempat Kushimi mau pingsan dan menangkap tubuhnya yang ringan, dan bagi Masato seolah-olah seperti sehelai kapas. Setelahnya, dia langsung membawa Kushimi dan loncat setinggi yang ia bisa dengan mengirimkan chakra di kakinya, membuat Kushimi yang setengah tidur menjadi sadar sepenuhnya.**

"**H-hei! Tunggu—"**

**Masato membawa Kushimi dengan gaya bridal style (gaya gendongan yang biasa kayak di TV-Tv itu, lho!). Wajah Kushimi sekarang mulai memerah hanya saja Kushimi melihat sesuatu berwarna merah (merah melulu?) di tangan Masato. Ternyata itu adalah rambut merah milik Kushimi yang dijatuhkan untuk membuat jejak.**

"**Itu..."**

"**Hm?" Masato berhenti di salah satu cabang pohon tertinggi, dia menyadari kalau Kushimi sedang menatap tangannya yang sedang memegang salah satu dari dua jejak yang dibuat Kushimi (Kushimi meninggalkan chakra dan rambutnya sebagai jejak) , "Ah, ini? Rambutmu sangat indah, karenanya aku segera menyadari."**

"**Eh?" Kushimi menengadah sedikit, tapi dia langsung menoleh setelahnya, "Padahal kau hanya diam saja waktu mereka mengejekku tomat dan terong..." * Kushimi dikatai terong karena suka pakai pakaian warna ungu dan topi warna ungu waktu musim dingin tiba...**

**Masato langsung tertawa kecil, "Wah, karena itu, ya kau menjauhiku?" Kushimi langsung tertunduk malu, "Aku tidak menolongmu karena aku yakin kau bisa menanganinya sendiri. Jiwa dan ragamu itu kuat...mungkin lebih kuat dari siapa pun yang ada di Konoha."**

**Kushimi tertegun sejenak mendengar alasan Masato, "Tapi kenapa...kali ini...?"**

"**Aku menolongmu kali ini karena ini sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Ini adalah permasalahan antar desa, dan sebagai teman satu desa, aku merasa harus menolongmu," Masato menatap Kushimi yang lagi terpesona dengan tampang atau rupa wajah Masato untuk pertama kalinya.**

**Kushimi menatap balik ke Masato, "Kenapa sampai sejauh itu...?"**

**Masato yang mendengar pesan dibalik pertanyaan Kushimi langsung tersenyum lembut, "Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."**

**Pipi Kushimi yang alami merah, tambah memerah. Dia memalingkan mukanya, tidak sanggup untuk melihat ke mata Masato yang sewarna dengan samudera biru yang luas.**

"**Kalau begitu...tunggu apa lagi-ttebane? Ayo pulang!" Kata Kushimi, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Masato yang melihat tingkah Kushimi yang kayak orang gelagapan, langsung tertawa kecil.**

"**Ya..."**

Kushina menahan nafasnya. Scene ini hampir sama dengan scene dia bersama Minato. Minato hanya menelan air liur-nya terus-terusan karena dia masih tegang...apalagi dia sebenarnya ingin tertawa waktu Kushimi menyatakan dia dikatai tomat dan terong...lebih parah dari Kushina yang hanya dikatai tomat. Begitu juga Obito, dia ingin tertawa, tapi berusaha untuk ditahan. Kakashi sama sekali belum merubah ekspresi. Rin hanya tersenyum melihat adegan yang baginya romantis itu.

**NARATOR P. O. V.**

**Setelahnya, Masato dan Kushimi sampai dengan selamat di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu Konohagakure. Masato sempat ditegur sama 3 penasihat sekaligus tetua terkenal di desa Konoha, yaitu Utatane Koharu, Homura Mitokado, dan Shimura Danzo. Tapi Kushimi dan Hiruzen membela Masato, membuat Masato terkejut karena tidak hanya Kushimi saja yang membelanya, Sandaime Hokage juga ikut membelanya.**

**Kushimi yang lelah karena kekurangan Chakra dan energy, sempat menginap di rumah sakit selama 4 hari, membuat Kushimi ingin mengamuk karena Kushimi benci di rawat dan benci rumah sakit. Masato sempat tertawa melihat Kushimi teriak-teriak sama Hiruzen karena ia tak mau ke rumah sakit, dan malah harus diseret paksa sama kepala rumah sakit yang kebetulan cukup kuat untuk menyeret Kushimi yang lagi marah. Kushimi yang lagi marah itu susah untuk di perintah dan susah untuk diseret (?).**

**Teman dan sahabat Kushimi juga pada datang menjenguk. Uchiha Mikoto datang dengan semangkuk ramen asin...? Mana ada orang ngejenguk orang sakit bawa ramen asin? Tapi Kushimi dengan senang hati menerimanya, karena Kushimi tahu masakan Mikoto itu enak dan ia juga sangat menyukai ramen, terutama ramen asin. Inuzuka Shimizu, sahabat Kushimi dan Mikoto, juga menjenguk. Uchiha Shisui, sahabat Masato, ikut menjenguk juga bareng Masato. Entah kenapa, Shisui hanya cengar-cengir ke arah Masato dan Kushimi sepanjang di rumah sakit. Sama sekali lain dengan para Uchiha yang mukanya lurus semua tanpa ekspresi. * **Obito sweatdrop sama komen ini.

**Setelah 4 hari, Kushimi keluar dari rumah sakit, ditemani sama Masato dan Mikoto.**

"**Akhirnya-ttebane! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan rumah sakit itu!" Kushimi merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.**

"**Kushimi, rasanya kau seperti habis keluar dari penjara, deh...," Mikoto menatap sahabatnya ini dan geleng-geleng kepala.**

"**Rumah sakit memang penjara bagiku!" Dengus Kushimi, "Makanannya pasti itu-itu aja! Ruangan pun serba putih! Rasanya kayak mayat!"**

**Mikoto hanya menghela nafas, berusaha untuk memaklumi ketidaksukaan sahabatnya terhadap rumah sakit. Memang apa salahnya sih, dengan gedung yang bernama rumah sakit?**

**Masato memasuki tangannya ke saku celana dan memasang muka serius, "Oh, ya Kushimi...apa kau tahu kalau pemberitahuan tim akan dimajukan?"**

**Kushimi yang lagi sibuk sama Mikoto langsung menoleh ke Masato, "Eh? Kalau begitu kapan?"**

**Dengan muka datar, Masato menjawab, "Besok."**

"**APA!"**

**Masato hanya menyengir jahil sebagai jawaban kedua.**

**Episode 2: The Capture? I don't Think So. The end.**

_BUNGGG!_

"Wah...tak terasa sudah dua episode!" Obito langsung tidur-tiduran.

"Kasihan sekali Kushimi-chan...masa dikatai tomat dan terong," Kata Rin, prihatin.

"...," No comen dari Kakashi kita tercinta!

"Hei, Minato...apa mungkin Kushimi-chan adalah anak kita?" Bisik Kushina, mendekat ke Minato yang lagi diam aja.

Minato yang ditanya gitu langsung kayak di sambar petir, "A-a-a-a...ka-kayaknya iya..."

"Hihi...," Kushina cekikikan melihat Minato yang gelagapan dan muka _blushing_ berat, walau dirinya ingin pingsan dari kejadian yang mereka lihat di layar LCD.

TSUZUKU!

OMAKE!

"Kushina-neechan!" Obito memulai, "Apa yang Kushina-neechan bicarakan sama Minato-sensei? Kayaknya aku dengar sesuatu seperti anak—"

"WUAH!" Kushina dan Minato langsung membekap mulut Obito dengan cepat, "Jangan bicarakan lebih dari itu!"

Obito yang sudah dilepas mulutnya hanya bingung sendiri. Rin lagi celingak-celinguk.

"Minato-sensei! Kata Kurama-san, kalau kita ingin sesuatu, kita tinggal minta, kan?" Tanya Rin, sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke udara.

Minato dan Kushina langsung menepuk kening mereka, "Oh, ya! Benar juga," Minato melirik satu-persatu muridnya (termasuk Kakashi), "Kalau begitu...aku ingin masakan khas Kushina!"

_BLETAK!_

"Baka! Aku nggak mau capek-capek masak kalau kita tinggal minta terus ada-ttebane!" Kushina menjitak kepala Minato.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Aku ingin Kare pedas dengan tomat segar! Sekalian Karai Dango dan Ocha!" Seru Obito. Dan munculah 1 mangkuk Kare pedas, 2 buah tomat segar, 8 tusuk karai dango, dan segelas ocha di kotak yang diberikan Kurama. Kotak itu kebetulan ada didekat Obito yang lagi ngebayangin makanannya, "Wah! Keliahatannya enak~," Obito dengan semangat langsung melahap makanan pesanannya tersebut, "Memang enak! Apalagi tomat dan dangonya!"

Rin yang melihat itu langsung ikutan Obito, "Aku ingin...Mie udon, amai dango, Kumaboko, dan green tea!" Sama seperti Obito, pesanan Rin juga langsung tersaji di kotak yang Kurama berikan. Ada 1 mangkuk mie udon, 8 tusuk amai dango, 2 buah kumaboko, dan segelas green tea. Rin langsung memakan semua makanan tersebut dengan muka senang.

"Aku ingin nasi, Sup Miso, ikan, dan ocha panas," Kakashi sebenarnya udah lapar dari tadi, jadinya dia ikut memesan. Dan seperti Obito dan Rin, Makanan Kakashi langsung ada di kotak dari Kurama.

Selagi Obito, Rin, dan Kakashi memakan makanan mereka masing-masing, Minato dan Kushina hanya beragumen saja layaknya 'old married couple'.

END OMAKE!

OC: Nakamura Masato, Kimura Shiruto, Uchiha Shisui, dan Uchiha Mikoto, etc.

OOC: Uzumaki Kushimi, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Obito, etc.

Nakamura Masato: Mirip sama Minato, Cuma, warna matanya lebih mirip warna samudera dari pada langit. Oh, ya makanan kesukaannya Miso Ramen, teriyaki dan masakan buatan Kushimi. Tanggal lahirnya 13 January.

Uzumaki Kushimi: Persis seperti Uzumaki Kushina, Cuma warna matanya seperti Namikaze Minato dengan sedikit Uzumaki Kushina, dan tanda whisker mark tipis yang masing-masing satu di pipi. Pas lahir, Kushimi punya 4 whisker mark masing-masing di pipinya, tetapi, semakin tua, semakin hilang. Waktu umur 2 tahun, tinggal 3 whisker mark. Waktu umur 4-5 tahun-an, Cuma 2. Waktu umur 6-7 tahun, Cuma 1 dan itu juga hampir tak terlihat. Dan setelahnya, yang satu itu memudar perlahan, dan menghilang semuanya pada umur 8/9 tahun. Makanan kesukaannya Ramen asin dan Yakiniku.

Chapter 2: Years Later...war zone!

Karena Obito dkk udah makan, mereka hanya diam saja, walau Obito lagi main PSP. Minato sama Kushina lagi sibuk makan ramen mereka masing-masing. Minato pesan 2 mangkuk ramen miso, kalau Kushina pesan 5 mangkuk ramen asin dan 12 tusuk dango. Minuman mereka sama-sama segelas ocha.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Minato dan Kushina sudah menyelesaikan makanan mereka.

"Ayo kita mulai!" Kata Minato dan Kushina bersamaan. Obito dkk hanya mengangguk saja.

_10 detik..._

_BZZZT!_

**Episode 3: A War and A Dilemma. Start.**

**NARATOR P. O. V. + Gambar flashback-flashback**

**Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Sejak insiden penangkapan Kushimi oleh para ninja Kumo. Kushimi sekarang sudah berumur 12 tahun. Mikoto, Shimizu, Masato dan Shisui sekarang berumur 13 tahun. Walau begitu, entah kenapa Kushimi, Mikoto, Shimizu, dan Shisui lebih tinggi dari Masato. Kushimi 160 cm, Mikoto 157 cm, Shimizu 158 cm, Shisui 163 cm, dan Masato yang tingginya Cuma 152 cm. Untung tidak ada yang mengejek tingginya Masato...bisa-bisa dia dikucilkan terus tentang tinggi badan sepanjang hidupnya.**

**Pembagian tim dua tahun lalu adalah sebuah kejutan. Tim 5 terdiri dari Uzumaki Kushimi, Uchiha Shisui, dan Inuzuka Shimizu. Tim 7 terdiri dari Uchiha Mikoto, Nakamura Masato, dan Nara Kiraku. Sensei tim 5 adalah Hatake Kakashi, sedangkan tim 7 yang tak lain adalah...Jiraiya of The Frogs/Toads Sennin! Padahal dia kan harus tetap menjaga spy-networknya. Jiraiya dipanggil oleh Sandaime karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Jounin sensei tahun Kushimi dkk lulus sangat terbatas. Yah, walau begitu Jiraiya agak senang bisa kembali ke Konoha tanpa gangguan gugat dari para 3 tetua yang kebetulan sudah setua dengan Hiruzen.**

**Hatake Kakashi sebetulnya harus mengajar Uchiha Sasuke sebagai 'the last pure Uchiha', karena klan Uchiha di bantai oleh Uchiha Itachi kecuali Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Shisui, dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mikoto dan Shisui sama sekali tidak depresi karena mereka mengerti bagaimana kehidupan ninja itu. Tapi Sasuke yang baru berumur 8 tahun tidak terima dan berniat balas dendam sama Itachi. Sasuke itu keturunannya Uchiha Madara, dari kakak kedua Uchiha Madara. Jadinya dia banyak mendapat perhatian dari warga desa dan para council.**

**Sasuke dkk akan lulus dari akademi pada umur 14 tahun lebih.**

**Hubungan antara Masato dan Kushimi masih biasa-biasa saja, walau mereka sering pergi latihan bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan makan ramen di ichiraku bersama-sama. Jiraiya sering menggoda Masato kalau Kushimi itu pacarnya, membuat Masato salah tingkah dan mengutuk diam-diam Jiraiya dari balik kegelapan (?).**

**Setahun setelah mereka lulus dari akademi, mereka semua naik tingkat Chuunin. Harusnya kalau bukan dalam masa perang, mereka itu harus mengikuti ujian chuunin. Tapi...**

**Konoha sedang dalam perang dengan Iwa dan Kiri, dan desa-desa kecil lainnya. Lain dengan yang perang sebelumnya, perang yang sebelumnya hanya dalam perang dengan Iwa, Kumo, dan Suna. Tapi ini lebih besar. Ini adalah berita yang menggemparkan.**

**Pertama, Kiri menyatakan kalau mereka akan perang dengan desa nomor 1****st****, 2****nd****, dan 3****rd**** yang paling banyak bloodline limit. Kesatu Konoha, Kedua Kumo, seterusnya Kusa. Jadinya, Konoha mengajukan aliansi sementara dengan Kumo dan Kusa. Aliansi ini menyatakan tidak akan saling serang jika ninja salah satu desa yang berada di aliansi ini tak sengaja bertemu di medan perang.**

**Perang inilah...yang membuat Jiraiya pulang ke Konoha lebih cepat. Dan mempekerjakan Kakashi lebih cepat menjadi Jounin sensei, walau si Kakashi pengen nolak (Kakashi diancam sama Hiruzen kalau ia tidak mau menjadi jounin sensei, semua icha-icha yang masuk ke Konoha akan dibakar atau akan ditolak masuk ke Konoha selamanya).**

...

Muka Kakashi menjadi horror. Apa maksud dari kalimat tersebut? Minato, Kushina, Obito dan Rin hanya berusaha menahan tawa mereka yang bisa kapan saja meledak dan membahana.

**Terlihatlah sosok Nakamura Masato dengan memakai jaket abu-abu terang yang tidak di restleting dengan 3 garis berwarna biru menuruni di bagian lengannya,memakai fish-net, dan celana ala ANBU berwarna coklat. Masato memakaikan Hitai-atenya di bahu lengan sebelah kiri. Dia lagi berkumpul di kantor Hokage bersama para Chuunin dan Jounin memperhatikan mereka satu persatu.**

"**Pertahanan Konoha dan Hi no Kuni di sebelah barat dekat Kirigakure semakin melonggar dan terancam. Dengan ini, kalian akan membantu mereka melawan...anak buahnya Yagura dan Hanzo," Jelas Hiruzen, membuat semua orang terkaget-kaget ria. Habis, ngapain si Hanzo, pemimpin Amegakure ikutan perang ini? Apa Hanzo ingin menambah ramaikan perang kali ini seperti perang besar ninja kedua dan ketiga?, "Hanzo akan ikut berpartisipasi di perang kali ini juga, menurut Jiraiya, mantan muridku."**

"**Maaf untuk menyela, Hokage-sama," Masato menatap Hiruzen dengan wajah tidak ber-ekspresi, "Apa ini misi waktu jangka panjang?"**

**Hiruzen yang mendengar itu langsung mendesah capek, "Kita tak akan tahu seberapa kuat Ame yang sekarang, apalagi ditambah pasukan dari Kirigakure...mungkin antara 5-6 tahunan ada," Para Chuunin dan Jounin yang mempunyai keluarga langsung panik di dalam hati," Pemimpin pasukan bantuan ini akan dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi beserta Hyuuga Ko, "Kakashi yang sudah biasa sama perang, langsung mengangguk, begitu juga Ko yang sudah lama berpartisipasi di medan perang sejak awal, hanya bukan dalam waktu yang lama seperti ini.**

"**Hokage-sama...apa maksud dari pasukan bantuan?" Seorang Chuunin mengajukan pertanyaannya.**

**..., "Dalam pasukan sebelumnya, kita kehilangan 76 Shinobi Konoha, mulai dari para Chuunin dan Jounin," Kata Hiruzen, "Pasukan sebelumnya di serang oleh...Momochi Zabuza dari Kiri, dan Hoshigaki Kisame, dari Kiri juga. Juga beberapa orang yang ada di bingo book dari Ame, salah satunya Aoi Rokusho yang mencuri pedang Raijin milik Nidaime-sama."**

**Bagi mereka yang nyalinya kecil, langsung mempunyai muka yang pucat dan berkeringat. Masato sedang memejamkan matanya, mencoba memproses semua kata-kata Hiruzen ke dalam otaknya yang cerdas tersebut. Masato memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ada Shisui dan Shimizu dari salah satu Chuunin yang ada. Tapi dia sama sekali mendapati sosok semangat Kushimi dan sosok lembut Mikoto. Dia merengut heran...kenapa mereka tidak ada? Bahkan Shisui yang mempunyai kekkei genkai saja dikirim ke medan perang.**

**Ya, seperti ayahnya, Shisui juga mempunyai Mangekyou Sharingan. Dia mendapatkannya saat Shisui dan Masato pergi misi ke Kiri untuk mem-obversi keadaan Kiri. Waktu itu, Masato dan Shisui berdua hampir kena serangan bola api yang besar, tapi entah kenapa bola api tersebut langsung menghilang. Shisui memakai Kamui untuk memindahkan bola api tersebut. Ternyata, kemampuan mangekyo Shisui ini hampir sama dengan ayahnya, tetapi beda di waktu yang sama. Dia bisa Kotoamatsukami dan Kamui. Setelah Shisui mendapat mangekyou sharingan, Shisui mengambil kedua bola mata milik ibunya, dan mentranplantasikan mereka ke matanya, karena Shisui sama sekali tidak menemukan bola mata milik ayahnya. Jadilah, Shisui mempunyai Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.**

"A-apa itu, Mangekyou sharingan! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu!" Obito menuding-nuding layar LCD, "Lagipula, aku tak tahu sejak kapan Shisui-niisan punya mata seperti itu!" Obito menunjuk gambar Shisui kecil dengan sharingan yang berbeda bentuk dari sharingan biasa. *Yang Obito maksud dari Shisui-niisan adalah ayah dari Shisui kecil.

"Pecundang..."

"Apa katamu, baka-Kakashi!?"

Minato langsung berjaga, "Obito, Kakashi! Sudah kubilang cobalah akur sesekali saja!"

Rin hanya mengangguk, dia tidak tahu harus ngomong apa, Kushina juga mengikuti Rin untuk diam.

_10 detik..._

_BZZTTT!_

**Masato tahu sekiranya, Shisui itu sudah hampir tingkat Jounin di bidang Taijutsu, Genjutsu, dan Ninjutsu. Shisui juga tahu sedikit Kenjutsu dan Boujutsu. Shisui tidak seperti para Uchiha yang malas latihan dan hanya meng-copy jurus milik orang lain, Shisui sangat giat dalam berlatih, semangatnya hampir menyamai seorang Uzumaki Kushimi. Shisui memakai baju standar Uchiha yang bagian lehernya terbuka, dan berwarna biru muda, celana selutut berwarna abu-abu gelap. Shisui memakaikan Hitai-atenya di dahi.**

**Ia (Nakamura Masato), juga hampir sama seperti Shisui. Masato belajar Uzumaki no Fuuinjutsu dari Kushimi, katanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas pertolongannya. Masato hanya di ajari 5 level Uzumaki no Fuuinjutsu, yang memiliki 35 level. Kushimi saja yang mempelajarinya dari umur 3 tahun juga baru sampai level 21! Masato yang mengidolakan Nidaime dan Yondaime atas Space/Time Jutsu (Jikuukan Ninjutsu) mereka, akhirnya dia bisa membuat teori dari Hiraishin setelah ia mempelajari Fuuinjutsu khas Uzumaki yang rumitnya minta ampun walau hanya lima level ia pelajari. Masato juga dibantu sama Kushimi untuk membuat ulang Hiraishin kembali, kalau bisa Hiraishin yang Masato buat, melebihi kecepatan Yondaime itu sendiri. Katanya, Hiraishin Yondaime lebih cepat dan efektif daripada Hiraishin milik Nidaime. Taijutsu Masato sangatlah bagus, gaya Taijutsu Masato mengandalkan kecapatan dan refleks. Genjutsu? Masato bisa dibilang kalau ia itu anti-Genjutsu karena ia adalah seorang sensor. Ninjutsu? Masato menguasai elemen miliknya, yaitu petir dan angin. Masato mempelajari angin ke Sarutobi Asuma, anaknya Sandaime Hokage. Kecepatan dan refleks Masato sudah bisa dibilang cepat walau tanpa Hiraishin-nya. Hiraishin yang diciptakannya ini agak berbeda konsep dengan Hiraishin milik Yondaime yang harus memakai Kunai tanda, sedangkan Masato hanya harus meng-Kuchiyose segel-segel Hiraishin ke dalam tanah yang akan berpindah sendirinya ke bawah kaki musuh, karena segel-segel ini bereaksi pada chakra seseorang yang paling dekat. Masato juga bisa Jikuukan Kekkai, walau belum sempurna karena tidak bisa memindahkan barang2/makhluk hidup yang besar.**

**Soal Kushimi dan Mikoto...Masato sudah 3 minggu tidak melihat sosok mereka berdua sejak misi patroli yang ia lakukan selama 2 minggu, dan baru saja selesai. Dia agak khawatir sama Kushimi dan Mikoto, apalagi Kushimi yang suka bertindak gegabah. Masato berniat menanyakan keberadaan mereka, sekalian pamit karena ia akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama, juga menasehati / menceramahi Kushimi agar lebih memakai otaknya lebih sering daripada menggunakan dengkulnya. Entah apa perasaan yang Masato rasakan, rasanya sakit jika memikirkan Kushimi terluka, dan ia tidak ada disana untuk menolongnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, namanya juga ini adalah perang. Perang bukanlah kata-kata yang bisa dimain-mainkan seenaknya.**

"**Kalian berjumlah 40 orang akan memasang tenda di dalam Hi no Kuni. Daimyo Hi no Kuni sudah membangun misi ini selesai, jika ada yang selamat, otomatis orang itu akan naik tingkat...misal, Nakamura Masato, Uchiha Shisui, dan Inuzuka Shimizu...kalian akan langsung mendapat gelar Jounin," Hiruzen melemparkan 3 gulungan segel berisi perlengkapan Jounin dan peraturan-peraturannya. Dalam hati, chibi-Masato sudah berjingkrak-jingkrak senang sambil memeluk-meluk chibi-Kushimi yang mempunyai mata X, seperti habis K.O dari sebuah pertarungan (emang benar, sih, Masato selalu bisa mengalahkan Kushimi, entah pakai kekuatan atau strategi itu sendiri). Karena ia mendapat gelar Jounin lebih dulu daripada Kushimi, padahal Kushimi selalu menyatakan kalau dirinya akan diangkat menjadi jounin lebih dulu dari Masato.**

"**Kalian akan berangkat tepat sejam setelah aku memberi kalian misi ini. Mengerti?" Semua orang mengangguk, "Semua bubar, kecuali Nakamura Masato," Dengan itu, semua membubarkan diri lewat jendela atau dengan Shunshin, "Hah...apa gunanya pintu kalau pintu tidak pernah dipakai?" Hiruzen menggerutu sambil mengehembuskan asap yang ia hisap dari cerutunya.**

**Masato langsung maju dan berkata, "Apa yang anda perlukan, Hokage-sama?" Nada bicara Masato sebenarnya agak sedikit kelu di lidahnya. Dia masih memikirkan Kushimi, Kushimi, dan Kushimi seorang. Perasaan sukanya tumbuh menjadi perasaan cinta tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.**

"**Masato-kun, aku tahu kamu pasti bingung karena selama 3 minggu ini kamu tidak pernah sekali pun bertemu Kushimi," Masato agak terkejut karena Hiruzen tahu bahwa ia akan menanyakan itu, tapi ia tetap mengangguk, "Biar kuberi tahu...bahwa Kushimi sekarang ini sama sekali tidak boleh keluar desa...karena para 3 tetua yang kamu ketahui sebagai penasihat saya," Nada bicara Hiruzen seperti dipaksakan di kata 'penasihat'.**

**Masato tertegun, "Memangnya ada apa dengan Kushimi, Hokage-sama? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kata Masato, agak penasaran dengan keadaannya Kushimi, juga khawatir.**

**Hiruzen mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang bagus dan gampang dimengerti, '**_**Aku benar-benar terlalu tua untuk ini! Kenapa Minato-kun tidak membiarkan aku melakukannya!?**_**' Di pikiran Hiruzen, ada chibi-Hiruzen lagi nangis 'anime tears' sambil meratapi/merenungi nasibnya dengan dokumen dan para shinobi Konoha yang terus berdatangan tanpa henti untuk menanyakan misi, "Hah...ini adalah rahasia tingkat S. Yang tahu hanyalah aku dan ketiga tetua itu," Ujarnya, "Kushimi adalah... Kyuubi Jinchuuriki ketiga sejak ia lahir. Yaitu pada tanggal 10 Oktober, 12 tahun yang lalu."**

...

"Huh?" Kushina tercengang sebentar...

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"_NANI_!" Kushina berteriak sekencang mungkin, membuat semua orang yang ada harus menutupi telinga mereka masing-masing jika mereka merasa masih membutuhkan indera pendengaran mereka yang masih pada bagus-bagus.

Setelah sembuh dari Hang-overnya, Minato berkata dengan gugup, "Hei...kata Sarutobi-sama, aku tak membiarkannya melakukan segel. Berarti..."

"Kau yang menyegel Kyuu—Kurama ke tubuh anak kita sendiri!" Sambung Kushina, agak ketakutan dengan kenyataan ini.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang, kedua wajah mereka pucat pasi seperti mayat-mayat yang biasa Obito dkk temui di medan perang. Obito dan Rin hanya bingung dengan perkataan Minato dan Kushina tentang anak mereka. Kakashi hanya diam, dia agak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka katakan karena Kakashi 'kan jenius juga, hampir sama kayak Minato.

"Baiklah, Kushina. Kita lebih baik teruskan film ini," Bisik Minato ke telinga mengangguk lemah, Minato lalu berbalik ke arah tim-nya, "Kita lanjutkan. Maaf tadi...ada masalah pribadi antara aku dan Kushina," Minato berkata dengan ekspresi serius.

"Ha-hai...," Jawab Obito dan Rin. Mereka tahu kalau Minato serius, berarti jangan melakukan tindakan yang salah dan jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain...

_10 detik..._

_BZZZTTT!_

**Masato membeku di tempat setelah Hiruzen menyelesaikan kalimat terpenting yang harus ia dengar itu. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Kushimi membawa beban seberat itu...sejak ia lahir. Penyerangan Kyuubi memang cerita yang terkenal di kalangan masyarakat Konoha, dan katanya Yondaime Hokage yang membunuhnya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Bijuu itu tidak bisa dibunuh. Hanya bisa ditunda keberadaannya saja jika memang dibunuh, karena Bijuu adalah kumpulan Chakra yang tidak terbatas. Masato tahu ini karena ia juga mempelajari Fuuinjutsu, hal yang membuat Kushimi menjadi **_Jinchuuriki_**.**

"**Lalu...? Apa Kushimi baru diberi tahu tentang ini oleh anda saat Kushimi ingin maju ke medan perang, benar?" Hiruzen tersentak sedikit saat mendengar nada bicara Masato yang tidak biasanya kasar, tapi Hiruzen mengangguk, "Dan Mikoto sekarang sedang bersamanya karena dia adalah sahabat terdekatnya Kushimi, yang satu-satunya bisa menenangkan Kushimi..."**

**Hiruzen menjawab, "Benar sekali, Masato-kun. Kami tidak menyangka reaksi seperti ini yang kita dapatkan dari Kushimi saat ia mengetahui dirinya adalah Jinchuuriki."**

**Masato hanya diam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini. Dia ingin sekali berada di samping Kushimi sekarang ini...ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan status Kushimi yang Jinchuuriki.**

"**Dimana Kushimi?" Masato mengepalkan tangannya, dia tidak ingin emosi yang mengontrolnya, "Selama tiga minggu saya belum melihat sama sekali sosok Kushimi maupun Mikoto di desa ini...apa mereka disembunyikan? Atau mereka ada di distrik Uchiha?" Distrik Uchiha memang sangat terpencil sejak kejadian pembantaian Uchiha oleh Itachi. Dan Kushimi sering berkunjung kesana untuk menginap di rumah Mikoto.**

"**Kushimi dan Mikoto ada di kompleks Uchiha yang dikurungi kekkai penghalang deteksi chakra untuk berjaga-jaga...karena Kushimi adalah Jinchuuriki dan seorang Uzumaki, dan Mikoto adalah seorang Uchiha wanita terakhir yang ada di desa ini," Kata Hiruzen, merasa bersalah mempercayai para 'penasihat'nya yang membuatnya berada di situasi seperti ini.**

"**Apa saya boleh—"**

"**Tentu boleh, Masato-kun. Kushimi dan Mikoto sepertinya kesepian disana, dan cuma berduaan saja sama...Uchiha Sasuke."**

**Masato mengernyit, "Oh, anak itu...," Gumam Masato, mengingat anak yang mempunyai duck butt hair-style yang saaangat arogan, "Ja, Hokage-sama, saya akan pergi dulu ke distrik Uchiha...jika anda memperkenankan."**

"** Masato, kau dibubarkan,"Dengan itu, Masato memakai Hiraishin-kebetulan Masato menaruh Jutsu Shiki Hiraishin dekat distrik Uchiha-dan seketika menghilang dari pandangan Hiruzen.**

_**Distrik Uchiha, rumah Uchiha Mikoto, kamar Mikoto dan (sementara) Kushimi...**_

"**Kushimi...," Desah Uchiha Mikoto ke sahabatnya yang lagi cemberut dan tidak semangat. Sudah 2 minggu Kushimi kurang tidur dan hampir tidak mau makan kalau tidak dibujuk sama Mikoto, dan itu pun hanya ramen asin yang mau dimakan sama Kushimi. **

"**Kushimi, ini ramen asin...kutaruh disini, ya?" Mikoto menaruh nampan berisi mangkuk ramen, dan segera meninggalkan Kushimi, dan ia pun tidur di tempat tidurnya, tidak mau ikut-ikutan depresi mood-nya Kushimi. **

**Kushimi yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil hanya memalingkan mukanya. Di kepalanya hanya terngiang satu kata...**

**Jinchuuriki. **_**Human sacrifice**_**. Itulah dirinya...**

**Apakah dirinya ini monster karena ia membawa Kyuubi di perutnya ini sejak...ia lahir? Dan katanya dia tidak boleh mempunyai anak karena bagi Jinchuuriki perempuan, segel akan melemah saat melahirkan. Padahal sejak kecil Kushimi selalu mendambakan yang namanya keluarga...**

**Karena para 3 tetua itulah, dirinya merasa tersiksa sekarang. Impiannya terasa sudah hilang dari gapaiannya. Mereka yang memberi tahu semuanya sampai sedetil-detilnya. Entah kenapa, ketika Kushimi membayangkan keluarga, terbayang sosok Masato yang lagi memberinya senyuman jahil. Kushimi sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia memikirkan Masato saat ia membayangkan 'keluarga impiannya'.**

**Kalau saja...dia tidak menuntut ingin maju ke medan perang. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Kushimi, bersiap jatuh kapan saja...**

'_**Kenyataan memang pahit, tetapi...lari dari kenyataan jauh lebih pahit.**_**'**

**Kushimi tersentak. Dia tidak tahu darimana suara itu berasal. Kushimi menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang mungkin ada di dekatnya. Tapi tiada satupun sosok yang ada di dekatnya saat ini kecuali Mikoto yang ada di sebelahnya, sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang besar yang mereka berdua tempati saat ini.**

'_**Hanya cinta...yang bisa mengobatimu dari beban yang kau bawa ini...Kushimi.'**_

Kushina yang keluar dari layar LCD sama persis dengan kata-kata yang keluar juga hampir sama dengan kalimat yang Mito-sama beritahukan yang bisa menenangkan semua Jinchuuriki...termasuk dkk hanya terpana dengan kalimat yang keluar dari LCD itu.

**Walau tak ada satupun orang yang ada, suara tersebut masih saja bermain di sekeliling Kushimi, menjadi misteri sementara bagi Kushimi yang mendengarkan karena penasaran.**

'_**Maka, janganlah kau terpuruk dengan kesedihan...teruslah bangkit dari dilema yang bisa saja memakan logika dan akal sehatmu...jangan pernah berputus asa, jadilah wanita yang kuat dan tidak pernahlah menyerah walau sesulit apapun rintangan yang kau hadapi! ...kami mencintaimu...kami sangat mencintaimu...ibu sangat mencintaimu...! Maafkan kami yang tidak bisa mendampingimu disaat kau sedih maupun senang...sebagai seorang ibu...aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh menjadi Kunoichi yang dibanggakan seluruh Konoha. Maafkan kami...maafkan ibu...,**_**' Suaranya terdengar bergetar hebat..., '**_**Maaf aku bicara terlalu banyak, Minato...'**_

**Tanpa sadar, Kushimi sudah menangis sesenggukan mendengar ucapan yang mungkin berasal dari ibunya ini. Suaranya penuh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Beberapa detik setelah suara ibunya menghilang, tiba-tiba ada suara lain terdengar. Tetapi ini bukan suara lembut dan melodic yang seperti tadi. Suara ini maskulin dan bariton...tapi juga membawa rasa cinta yang bisa menandingi rasa cinta ibunya.**

'_**Pesan dari ayah adalah...dengarkanlah ucapan ibumu yang cerewet itu...dan tumbuhlah menjadi gadis cantik seperti ibumu...menjadi kuat di jiwa dan ragamu...seperti kata ibumu, ayah juga mencintaimu...dan maafkan ayah yang menyegel beban ini di dirimu, Kushimi...tapi ayah yakin, bahwa kau pasti menjadi wanita kuat yang bisa membawa beban ini, sebagaimana ibumu membawanya...dan temukanlah laki-laki yang tidak pernah merepotkanmu dan selalu membuatmu tersenyum, nyaman, seperti ayahmu ini bagi ibumu! Karena ayah tidak akan bisa membunuh laki-laki yang menyakiti hatimu...karenanya, hati-hatilah! ...Kami mencintaimu, Kushimi...maafkan ayah yang terpaksa melakukan ini kepadamu...Fuuinjutsu: Hakke Fuuin...'**_

**Kedua telinga Kushimi rasanya ingin mendengar lagi kedua suara itu. Tangisannya sudah berhenti dari tadi, karena kelenjar air matanya sudah terkuras sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Ketika mendengar kedua suara itu...rasanya, semangat yang sudah lama hilang, seakan kembali tanpa ditanya kapankah kau kembali.**

**Nasihat ibunya...dan semangat dari ayahnya ini membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Bagi Kushimi, yang yatim-piatu sejak kecil, ini adalah impian yang selalu ia dambakan. Dan entah mengapa, Kushimi sekarang merasa...**

**...Tentram dan damai. Rasa yang sangat asing baginya hingga saat ini. Hanya dengan mendengar suara mereka saja...Kushimi sudah menjadi seperti orang yang baru lahir ke dunia ini. Apa ini rasa cinta dan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah dan ibu? Walau tak melihat wajah maupun rupa mereka...hanya dengan mendengar sedikit suara yang tiba-tiba saja ada dan terdengar. Benar-benar mengagumkan, yang namanya cinta itu.**

**Kushimi yang sekarang sudah sadar dan akal sehat yang kembali, ia tahu kalau dirinya bukan monster. Kenapa? Jangan tanya, alasannya adalah karena dia spesialis di bidang Fuuinjutsu, dan sebagai seorang Uzumaki, ia tahu betul yang namanya Fuuinjutsu! Hal yang membuatnya menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi.**

**Begitu sadar bahwa diluar rumah yang Kushimi, Mikoto dan Sasuke tempati sudah gelap, Kushimi menyadari bahwa sekarang mungkin sudah malam, atau tepatnya tengah malam. Jelas saja Mikoto sudah terlelap pulas disebelahnya tanpa terbangun walau Kushimi tadi sempat menangis dan sesenggukan.**

**TOK TOK!**

**Suara itu adalah suara pintu diketuk. Karena tidak ada yang memeriksa depan rumah, sambil menggerutu, Kushimi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu. Ketika Kushimi melewati ruang tengah, ia melirik sekilas jam yang bertengger manis di dinding rumah. Jam 12:48. Ini benar-benar sudah tengah malam dan ada orang yang mau berkunjung kesini, tapi siapa yang mau datang ke distrik penuh hantu tengah malam begini, ya? Kushimi memutar otaknya, berusaha mengingat siapa kenalan Mikoto maupun Sasuke yang lagi brooding di beranda kamarnya. Tidak ada selain Kushimi, Shisui, Shimizu, dan Masato yang kenal baik dengan Mikoto. Sasuke...paling hanya fan-girlnya saja yang kenal baik dengan Sasuke. Bulu kuduk Kushimi berdiri ketika memikirkan fan-girl. Ia jadi teringat dengan para fan-girlnya Masato saat mereka masih berada di akademi. ***Bulu kuduk Minato dan Kakashi berdiri saat mereka mendengar ini.

**Masato. Kushimi terdiam sejenak. Dia sama sekali tidak keluar rumah sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, saat Masato menerima misi patroli di perbatasan Konoha dengan Hi no Kuni. Setelahnya,ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Masato. Kalau keadaan Shisui dan Shimizu masih tahu, karena Mikoto sering keluar rumah untuk belanja dan melakukan misi tingkat D yang masih ada walau sekarang sedang ada perang.**

**Berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya dan memfokuskan matanya ke arah pintu rumah. Entah takdir atau nasib (sama aja), Kushimi yang membuka pintu rumah itu dengan gerakan slow-motion, melihat sosok yang sangat familiar dan sangat ia kenali dengan rambut kuning yang jarang dijumpai di Konoha maupun Hi no Kuni.**

**Setelah memastikan, Kushimi mulai membuka mulutnya yang sudah lama terkunci karena depresi, dan juga baru sembuh beberapa menit yang lalu.**

"**Masato!"**

**Panik. Itulah perasaan yang dirasakan sekarang oleh Nakamura Masato yang sebentar lagi akan menemui Kushimi yang mungkin saja lagi stress atau depresi karena mengetahui dirinya adalah Jinchuuriki yang penting bagi aset Konoha.**

**Memang kalau memakai Hiraishin lagi untuk memperpendek jarak akan sangat efektif, tetapi ia sadar kalau terlalu bergantung pada Hiraishin, maka hal yang buruk dan tak diduga bisa terjadi padanya. Jadinya, Masato menggunakan Hiraishin hanya sampai 10 meter sebelum gerbang distrik Uchiha yang sekarang sudah tidak terawat lagi.**

**Masato berjalan dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak termakan oleh rumor yang mengatakan kalau distrik Uchiha sekarang mulai berhantu. Dia mendengarnya dari Kushimi yang kalang kabut saat memberitahunya.**

"_**Kabarnya, di distrik Uchiha banyak hantunya kalau malam! Jadi, jangan mampir kesana pada saat malam kalau tidak mau bertemu hantu!**_**" **

**Begitulah isi pesan dari Kushimi yang polos dan takut hantu. Masato jadi terkekeh sendiri ketika mengingat itu.**

**Tanpa sadar, Masato sudah berada di depan rumah Mikoto dan Sasuke. Masato menghembuskan nafas, dan...**

**TOK TOK!**

**Mengetuk pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu dengan keras. Kalau tidak keras, pasti tidak akan terdengar,kan?**

**Dengan begitu, Masato menunggu untuk siapapun yang akan membuka pintu. Mungkin Mikoto atau Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke yang membuka pintu ini, pasti Masato tidak bisa mampir dan masuk untuk mengucapkan 'sayonara' ke Mikoto atau pun Kushimi. Dalam hati, Masato ingin Kushimi yang membukakan pintu ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Pasti Mikoto yang akan membukanya... *Repot amat mikirin siapa yang buka pintu..**

**Entah beruntung atau sial, yang membukakan pintu adalah gadis tinggi berambut merah panjang dengan tampang kusut. Tetapi, begitu gadis ini melihat rambut kuning milik Masato dan sosok Masato yang semakin terlihat jelas, wajahnya langsung meng-ekspresikan keterkejutan dan kebahagiaan.**

"**Masato!" Gadis itu, Uzumaki Kushimi, memberikan senyuman yang bisa saja menerangi seluruh jalan di distrik Uchiha...**

**Episode 3: A War and A Dilemma. End.**

BUNGGG!

"Wow...," Minato dan Kushina ber wow-oh ria. Mereka sama-sama terpesona dan sama-sama penasaran dengan episode selanjutnya. Apalagi dengan kalimat ibu dan ayahnya Kushimi yang tiba-tiba terdengar...bagaimana bisa suara seperti itu terdengar secara ajaib dan tiba-tiba? Apalagi suara ibu Kushimi sama persis seperti Kushina,dan suara ayahnya Kushimi sama persis seperti Minato. Dalam hati, Kushina dan Minato menebak bahwa mereka adalah orangtua Kushimi.

Obito masih takjub dengan seluruh kejadian yang ada di episode 3. Dia masih bingung soal Mangekyou Sharingan, tetapi ia pernah dengar kalau Uchiha Madara dan adiknya, Uchiha Izuna, adalah orang yang pertama kali mempunyai mata yang '_tingkat teratas_'. Mungkin itu maksudnya adalah Mangekyou Sharingan. Hah...

Kalau Rin lagi ngidam strawberry dan tsukudani untuk snack. Sebentar lagi 'kan episode 4 akan dimulai, jadinya ia pasti akan lapar lagi kan? Jadinya Rin berencana untuk memesan makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Aku ingin 1 kotak strawberry dan 2 porsi tsukudani, ditambah dengan segelas besar jus strawberry!" Kata Rin. Dan langsung ada makanan yang dipesan oleh Rin di kotak ajaib. *Mulai sekarang, kotak yang dari Kurama,namanya jadi 'kotak ajaib'. -_-"

Obito yang ngeliat Rin makan snack-nya dengan nikmat yang luar biasa (lebay), langsung ingin punya snack-nya sendiri.

"Aku ingin dango 30 tusuk dengan saus manis dan pedas! Sausnya di pisah~," Obito nyengir kuda, "Sama lemon tea!" Sama seperti Rin, snack-nya Obito udah ada di kotak ajaib secara ajaib (gaje), Obito langsung mengambil snack-nya dan perlahan memakannya.

Minato dan Kushina yang ngeliat, ikut memesan juga. Mereka memesan Yakiniku yang paanas lengkap dengan saus shoyu-nya. Minumannya es jeruk! Kushina juga menambahkan Okonomiyaki dan Sobayaki biar kenyang banget, dan biar chapter selanjutnya nggak usah mesen makanan. Minato juga tambah nasi+teriyaki+salad.

Tunggu dulu. Perasaan ada yang tertinggal dari tadi deh...kalau nggak salah si Kakashi, ya? Yah, si Kakashi udah dari tadi mesen makanannya, bahkan sebelum Rin memesan. Kakashi mesen 5 porsi sushi Salmon dan 5 porsi sushi cumi-cumi+ocha+green tea. Jadinya dia diam aja dan tidak dipedulikan deh.

Karena semuanya pada diam, jadinya ada efek tertentu nih...

_10 detik..._

BZZZTT!

Semuanya pada kaget, tapi mereka tetep mengulum makanan mereka. Mereka pikir bagus juga makan sambil nonton.

**Episode 4: Love Confession? Well... START.**

_**Masih ada di rumah Mikoto...**_

"**Masato!"**

**Masato melongo. Ini tidak masuk dalam perhitungannya yang selalu tidak salah. Bagaimana bisa Kushimi tidak sedih dan tidak terlihat punya masalah besar, padahal dia baru mengetahui dirinya adalah Jinchuuriki? Tapi Masato selalu berfikir kalau jiwa dan raga Kushimi itu kuat, bahkan tidak sekali pun Masato melihat Kushimi menangis. Tapi kalau dilihat dari tampang Kushimi yang kusut, dan pipinya ada bekas usapan tangan yang kasar, membuatnya merah sekali. Pasti dia habis nangis...tapi mukanya sekarang ceria banget begitu ngeliat sosoknya. Masato berkata dalam hati, **_**'Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti yang namanya perempuan.**_**' ***Minato dan Obito sweatdrop sama kata hatinya Masato.

"**O-ohayo Kushimi...," Ucap Masato, terbata-bata. Ia bahkan lupa kalau sekarang itu sudah tengah malam.**

**Kushimi menyipitkan mata, dan memandang Masato seperti memandang orang bodoh.**

"**Ohayo? Ini sudah malam atau lebih tepatnya tengah malam-ttebane! Kamu ngelindur, ya? Mata kantungmu saja sampai hitam begitu! Pasti habis misi tidak tidur, ya? Atau belum makan? Seperti biasa, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri! Jangan-jangan kau juga belum mandi sejak misi patroli itu-ttebane!" Kushimi menderetkan pertanyaan dan pernyataan, membuat Masato pusing untuk menjawabnya. Eh, Kushimi langsung narik Masato masuk seperti boneka mainan yang ada di suna..., "Ayo masuk! Kubuatkan makanan!" Kushimi menyeret Masato ke ruang tamu. Dengan itu, Kushimi melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Masato seorang diri di ruang tamu yang sunyi senyap. Masato yang ditinggal pergi hanya melongo dan cengo. *Wow... ***Minato sweatdrop karena Kushimi sama polosnya dengan Kushina.

_**5 menit kemudian...**_

**Kushimi muncul dari arah dapur dan membawa nampan yang berisikan ramen miso dan 2 ocha,dan 2 cokelat panas. Masato yang mencium wangi makanan kesukaannya itu langsung ber-air mulutnya.**

"**Nah! Ini adalah miso ramen special resep buatanku! Silakan di nikmati!" Kushimi meletakkan nampan itu dengan hati-hati ke meja tamu. Lalu, Kushimi balik ke dapur lagi dan muncul lagi dengan ramen asin kesukaannya, "Jadi...kau mau apa kesini tengah malam begini?" Kushimi membuka pembicaraan. Kushimi dan Masato hanya menyeruput ramen mereka dari tadi.**

**Masato jadi gelisah dan tangannya sempat tegang, "Em...kita habiskan dulu ramennya, ya? Nanti aku kasih tahu," Kata Masato dengan mata tidak mau menatap Kushimi.**

**Memang Kushimi itu polos, tapi ia bisa melihat gelagat Masato yang aneh itu. Padahal Masato biasanya tenang, kalem, dan kadang jahil. Tidak sekalipun Kushimi melihat Masato jadi begini, "O-ok..."**

**Dalam diam, Masato sebenarnya mencari kata-kata yang bagus untuk diucapkan...bahkan ramen yang enak itu tidak dirasakan enak dimulut Masato yang keadaannya lagi kacau sekarang ini.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian, Masato dan Kushimi sudah menghabiskan ramen mereka masing-masing. Mangkuk bekas ramen tergeletak begitu saja di meja tamu. Kushimi menyeruput habis ocha-nya yang masih panas, minuman yang cocok untuk musim gugur yang dingin.**

"**Jadi untuk apa kau mengetuk pintuk di malam hari? Apa kau tidak takut hantu yang berkeliaran di luar rumah?" Bulu kuduk Kushimi tampak berdiri setelah sadar apa yang di katakannya. Masato yang menyadari, hanya terkekeh sendiri.**

"**Aku bukan kamu yang takut sama makhluk fiksi seperti itu," Komentar Masato. Kushimi men-deathglare Masato dengan killing intent (Hawa membunuh atau KI).**

"**Aku juga bukan kamu yang suka jahil dan aneh-ttebane!" Sela Kushimi dengan embel-embel 'ttebane'nya seperti biasa.**

**Mereka kontes menatap dan akhirnya tertawa bersama. Sepertinya ini adalah hal yang nostalgia bagi mereka ditengah perang berlangsung...**

"**Haha, sudah lama kita nggak begini!" Kata Kushimi, di sela-sela tawanya.**

"**Benar...," Masato menunduk, ia jadi merasa bersalah karena mereka pasti tidak bisa begini lagi. Gara-gara perang sialan itu...**

"**Masato, memangnya ada apa kau kesini? Terus kenapa kamu terlihat...rusak?" Kushimi bertanya dengan ekspresi polosnya. Dia ini terlalu '**_**innocent**_**' -_-".**

**Di dalam Hati Masato sedang ada konflik terjadi. Dia ragu...Tapi kalau ia tidak mengatakannya sekarang, kapan lagi? Mending begini daripada kabur kayak laki-laki pengecut.**

"**Kushimi," Masato memulai, "Aku akan pergi ke medan perang sebagai pasukan bantuan..."**

"**Ehhh? Berapa lama, Masato?" Kushimi melahap habis biscuit cokelatnya yang ada di toples di ruang tamu, dan menyeruput cokelat panasnya yang nikmat.**

**Masato tegang, "Empat lima tahun-an..."**

**PUUHHH!**

**Kushimi menyemburkan cokelat panasnya, kaget setengah mati. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Masato yang sekarang sedang menguatkan hatinya untuk menerima rentetan pernyataan dari Kushimi.**

"**Apa-ttebane!? Jadi itu alasan kau datang kemari malam-malam!? Memberitahuku kalau kau akan maju ke medan perang?!" Kushimi berseru, "Terus? Apa ada berita lainnya yang bisa membuat urat kesabaranku putus!?"**

"**Aku tahu kalau kau adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi...," Kata Masato dengan nada yang ditegaskan. Kushimi langsung menganga.**

"**Hah?! Bagaimana kau tahu hal seperti itu!? Ok, kau kesini hanya untuk menggunjingkan aku yang Jinchuuriki ini, ya! Begitu kan?" Kushimi melotot penuh amarah ke Masato yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.**

**Masato sudah tidak tahan dengan Kushimi yang mudah di kontrol oleh emosinya sendiri, "Kushimi! Kalau aku akan melakukan semua yang kau katakan barusan, harusnya aku tidak akan masuk ke rumah ini!"**

**Teriakkan Masato seolah-olah menjadi pereda amarah bagi Kushimi, karena Kushimi yang tadinya berdiri, segera duduk lagi.**

"**Ma-maaf Masato," Kushimi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kau tahu kan kalau ini gampang emosi dan keceplosan? Makanya aku ini sama sekali tidak cocok sama misi penyusupan!" Kushimi tertawa canggung. **

**Masato akhirnya tersenyum lega, "Hah...Syukur kau tidak tertekan karena kau baru tahu kalau dirimu adalah Jinchuuriki," Kata Masato, "Oh, ya Kushimi...bolehkah aku mengatakan isi hatiku kepadamu malam ini...sebelum aku pergi...?" Masato sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kushimi yang polosnya minta ampun. Masato sudah yakin sama perasaannya terhadap Kushimi. Tekadnya sudah bulat.**

**Kushimi meletakkan cangkir yang berisi cokelat panasnya, "Eh? Silakan saja...apalagi kau akan pergi lama, kan? Kita tidak bisa bertemu lebih sering lagi," Kushimi menunduk sedih.**

**Masato mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Kushimi...selama ini aku menyukaimu...tidak, aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku!" Masato kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri, ia sama sekali tidak gugup sama pernyataan cintanya! This is a miracle, man!**

"**Oh...APA!" Kushimi beranjak dari tempatnya, muka semerah kepiting rebus,ia kaget sama pernyataan cinta Masato yang khas seperti embun di malam hari. Masato juga lagi berusaha untuk melanjutkan 'Love Confession'nya, dan mendekatkan dirinya ke sosok Kushimi, berusaha memeluknya (kata kuncinya 'berusaha'). Tapi...**

"**Ada apa sih, Kushimi!? Malam-malam begini teriak-teriak!" Eh, tak disangka, si Mikoto yang tadi tidurnya kayak orang mati, bisa terbangun juga sama teriakannya Kushimi.**

"**Mi-mikoto!" Kushimi dan Masato menolehkan kepala mereka ke sosok Mikoto yang lagi ngucek-ngucek matanya yang merah, tanda kalau ia masih ngantuk, "Ke-kenapa kau bangun?" Tanya Kushimi, berusaha menghilangkan kepanikkannya. Dia panik karena takut kalau Mikoto mendengar pernyataan cintanya Masato. Bisa runyam kalau begini jadinya. Mikoto 'kan penggemar romance dalam genre apapun...**

**Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia heran kenapa Kushimi yang akhir-akhir ini jadi pendiam, malah ngomong dengan gugup seperti itu. Akhirnya Mikoto sadar bahwa ada Masato tepat di hadapannya Kushimi yang sekarang memiliki semburat merah di wajahnya.**

"**Em...apa aku mengganggu sesuatu...?" Mikoto memasang senyuman bersalah. Dalam hati ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, malahan lagi senyum-senyum mesum kayak yang Jiraiya biasa lakukan. Gara-gara genin sensei Mikoto dan Masato adalah Jiraiya sih...**

"**Ti-tidak kok!" Masato dan Kushimi menjawab serempak.**

**Mikoto terkikik geli, "Maaf, maaf! Silakan nikmati waktu kalian~," Dengan itu, Mikoto melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kushimi dan Masato yang hanya melongo melihat Mikoto yang lagi aneh itu. Kenapa si Mikoto, ya? Kesurupan?**

**Masato dan Kushimi akhirnya malah jadi saling pandang selama 15 menit penuh karena memang sedari tadi mereka berhadapan. Sunyi senyap, karena sekarang memang sudah tengah malam. Keadaan jadi makin aneh karena si Mikoto itu. Masato keringetan. Ia seharusnya sudah ada di gerbang Konoha sekarang tapi...**

"**Ne, Masato? Bukannya kau harus...segera pergi?" Kushimi berusaha menatap mata Masato...**

**Bukannya merespon, Masato malahan memeluk erat Kushimi,**

"**Masato...?" Kushimi menundukkan kepalanya (Kushimi itu lebih tinggi dari Masato) dengan heran. **

"**Maaf aku harus pergi...," Bisik Masato dengan suara serak.**

**Kushimi memejamkan mata, merasakan pelukan Masato yang pertama dan mungkin... yang terakhir. Karena mungkin saja Masato gugur di medan perang...**

"**Masato...? Masato-ttebane!" Setelah 12 menit dipeluk, Kushimi merasakan kalau Masato tidak akan melepaskan pelukan mereka yang pertama ini.**

"**Ah, maaf! Aku akan segera pergi!" Masato segera melepaskan pelukan mereka yang sepertinya tambah erat dari awalnya mereka berpelukan tanpa sadar. Masato mengambil back-packnya yang ada di sofa ruang tamu dan bergegas menuju pintu...tapi Kushimi menghentikannya. **

"**Ne, Masato?" Masato berhenti di tempatnya, "Kalau kau tidak kembali setelah 5 tahun...kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, kan, Masato-**_chan_**...?"**

**Masato menegang. Di kalimat Kushimi ada ancaman tersembunyi soalnya...**

"**A-aku tahu...ja ne!" Masato hendak berlari (apa dia lupa kalau dia bisa Hiraishi ke gerbang, ya?), tapi...**

**Tanpa ada aba-aba, Kushimi melemparkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Masato, bukan melempar tapi...**

**Kushimi mencium Masato di bibir (emang kau kira di mana!?), tanpa sadar mencium Masato dengan penuh gairah. Masato yang shock dan tidak menduga ini hanya berdiri di tempat seperti Patung. *Boring scene-dattebane!**

**Setelah kira-kira dua menit, Masato pun akhirnya sadar dan melepaskan dirinya dari Kushimi karena ia adalah manusia yang butuh nafas. Kushimi, karena tidak peka mengira kalau Masato tidak suka dengan aksi-nya. ***_complicated_** banget, sih!**

"**Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu, Kushimi!" Masato sepertinya tahu kalau Kushimi sudah mau berteriak tentang sesuatu. "Aku hanya mau pergi dulu, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan disini! Ingat, aku harus pergi ke medan perang!" **

**Kushimi tersadar dari sesuatu, "Oh, ya! Aku lupa, hehe," Kushimi memeletkan lidahnya, merasa malu. **


End file.
